Two Weeks to Save the World
by MQ-Dizzle
Summary: Loki approaches Jane Foster with an interesting proposition...two weeks to convince the God of Chaos that Earth was not meant to be ruled. Can she do it or was she doomed from the start? Slight AU, spoilers possible, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She was doing it again.

An aggravated sigh escaped her lips as she took the now severely chewed pencil from her mouth and set it on her notes in front of her. A shaky hand spun it around on the desk, absentmindedly staring at the computer screen.

Whether the shaking was from fatigue, too much coffee, or frustration she did not know.

Maybe it was a sad mixture of all three.

Jane Foster was at a loss, something she rarely found herself at. She needed to be in control, needed to have all the answers.

Ever since the Destroyer incident…ever since _he _left to fight his brother…ever since he vowed to return but has yet to, Jane had been up to her eyeballs in her research, now under the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D.

They wanted her to open portals to new worlds.

She wanted a portal to just one.

Jane was reluctant at first. Mr. Fury was being very vague about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans for her research, if it succeeded. The last thing she wanted was her countless years of research to fall into the wrong hands.

But Eric was apparently already helping them with a new project (that was classified, according to Agent Coulson), and she had also gathered that Tony Stark was assisting as well, though she had yet to meet him.

After a few weeks of mulling it over in her brain along with the many theories and calculations floating around in there with it, she finally gave in and agreed.

S.H.I.E.L.D. kept out of her hair the majority of the time, which she was grateful for. Besides the generous funds given to her to continue her research, a few agents, usually accompanied by Phil Coulson, would pop in on her randomly throughout the week, discuss, gather any new findings (if there were any), and be on their merry.

Jane was still cautious about what she did and how much she gave them; being a secret group of who knows what, they could be watching her constantly and more closely then they are letting on. She still did not know their full intentions, so she kept what she felt harmful hidden in ghost files or secret compartments around her small abode in New Mexico.

That was they very last thing Jane wanted to have hanging over her head-

"You have been staring at that 'computer monitor' for entirely too long, my dear."

Pulled out of her grim thoughts she quickly spun around in her chair, breathing heavily and grasping for the taser Darcy had given her after their run-in with the God of Thunder.

Brown eyes darted around the room frantically, looking down at the table briefly in her mad search for her weapon.

"_The thing is florescent pink how the hell did I misplace it?"_

She instead settled for a drafting compass, brandishing the pointed end into the darkness.

"W-who's there? Come out now!" Jane mustered as much bravery as she could, surprisingly finishing her command with out sounding like she was about to piss her pants.

"I don't believe you are in any sort of position to demand anything of me, _mortal._"

Swinging the compass directly behind her, it and her eyes met nothing.

"_If S.H.I.E.L.D. is watching me, now would be a pretty good time to help me out."_

Her breaths became more rapid and loud, panic settling in, but she kept the hand holding the compass steady.

Screaming wouldn't work, she was too far away from town for anyone to hear.

Calling someone wouldn't work. She doubted whoever this was would allow it.

The "panic button" S.H.I.E.L.D. set up was on the other side of the room…

"What I am has nothing to do with this, this is my property. You broke in. You are not welcome, whether or not you think you have a right to be," she finished, amazed how she had control of her voice but nothing else. Jane slowly moved about, circling slowly, making her way to the other side of her lab.

She couldn't make what she was after too obvious.

A light chuckling caught her attention. It came from directly behind her. Again.

Choosing to ignore it, she kept moving like she didn't notice.

"Ignoring your problems will not make them go away Jane Foster."

Two hands caught her by the wrists, dropping her make-shift weapon. She could see golden armor through her tear-blurred vision, a scream wanting to escape but nothing came. Her mouth just gaped, only airy gasps could be heard.

She did not want to look up. Her eyes were glued to the beaten armor and the two pale hands keeping her captive.

They were dirty, calloused, and cold. Dirty caked beneath the nails, veins bulging.

"You seem fairly intelligent for a mortal. I'm sure you've been able to deduct who I am all on your own."

His digits tightened to painful degree, Jane's body and mind went into full-blown panic, thrashing madly about, kicking as hard as she could against him.

But she knew in the very back of her mind it was futile against this particular being.

Jane fought anyway. What else was she suppose to do?

He must have became bored or irritated with her struggling, because the next thing she knew she was soaring though the air.

Excruciating pain engulfed her once when hit whatever she hit. An audible scream finally made it's way past her lips. She could only see white.

Her head rolled about until her vision returned to her, though still very clouded.

He was right in front of her, seemingly larger than he ought to be.

Her mind rushed to catch up through the pain. A weary hand reached behind her head. It felt wet.

She was on the opposite side of the room, slumped agaist the wall.

Mere feet from the panic button.

"Ah yes, much better," he spoke barely above a whisper, kneeling down, though she still had to look up slightly to see his face.

"You're Loki," Jane choked out, still not wanting her eyes to meet his face, "You tried to destroy this town. You almost killed your own _brother-_"

Roughly he grabbed her by her chin, fingers digging into her cheeks. She was forced to look at him now.

It was like night and day compared to Thor. Face slender, more angled, dark hair, thin lips that were now snarling at her. Green eyes. Very green eyes.

"HE is not my BROTHER!" his hand and eyes bore into her more and more with each word, lifting her whole body up slightly. The agony was almost too much to bear before he finally let her go, returning to his full height above her.

Jane choked on her sobs, her mind screaming at her limbs to move but they were not cooperating. She looked like a fish out of water; gasping and twitching, slumped against the wall.

She heard his footsteps; he seemed to be pacing a little. Through her muddled senses and panic she could hear his breath even out, "If you wish to survive this encounter you will learn your place," he pulled her up by her shoulders, this time not quite as harshly as before, forcing her to stand on her own two feet, with the help of him holding her steady.

"You are correct though, dear Jane. I am Loki. I am a God. I DO have a right to be here by that fact alone. I do as I please, and no being, let alone a sniveling _mortal _will tell me otherwise."

Jane waded through the splitting headache, finally building the courage to focus on his face, "Why are you here?"

It started slowly as a soft chuckle in his throat, building to almost an insane cackle that chilled Jane to the core.

She finally stared into his eyes. She saw nothing but a color.

"Oh…just a bit of fun is all."

* * *

**A/N: **Holy crap it's been a while since I've really written anything, so I hope it doesn't suck completely. Critique is much appreciated.

Also, I don't own anything. Literally, I'm pretty damn poor. I dug up change for birthday cupcakes today.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane had a few crazy relationships in her life…though her feelings for a God from another realm probably took the cake.

From the guy who obsessed over her to an unhealthy extent, to another who she had to call the authorities on after a particularly ugly instance she'd rather not think about right now…

Or maybe she did want to think about it.

Anything to get her mind of the omnipotent being that just told her here was here for "a bit of fun".

After just finishing tossing her around like a child's toy.

Maybe that analogy wasn't too far from the truth.

He smiled. It was almost a _kind _smile.

She must be seeing things, she did hit her head pretty hard.

Jane flinched when a single hand left her shoulder. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the impact.

He lightly tapped her cheek and released her entirely.

Her legs almost gave way but she managed to keep herself upright with the help of the wall behind her.

She started to turn her head toward the direction of her possible salvation, but quickly stopped herself.

"_Don't make it obvious Jane."_

Everything started to twist and split in front of her.

Was there three of him now?

He looked like he was idly riffling through some papers on her desk, not particularly interested in any one thing.

So he wasn't looking for anything. In theory anyhow.

Her theories haven't been panning out so well for her as of late, and the one that did is probably why she's in this very position now.

Everything blacked out for just a moment. She fought to stay still and conscious.

Jane kept her eyes locked on him as much as she could as he rounded the corner of her desk, back towards her. He doubled, tripled, spun and swirled before her eyes.

"It seems I have forgotten how frail you mortals really are," he mused, not in concern but agitation.

Loki crept closer. He was only a few feet away from her now, or at least if her eyes weren't betraying her depth perception as well.

She was fighting to stay awake now, the only things she could feel was pain and blood dripping down the back of her shirt.

Even the fear was just gone now. Jane felt numb to the entire situation.

"_Not much longer, Jane. Do something."_

With every ounce of strength she had left, Jane pushed herself from the wall, facing her attacker.

He stopped mid stride.

She tried to focus on him. Her eyelids fluttered.

Not being able to fight it any longer, she let herself fall unconscious-

-not before smacking the panic button with her fist on the way down.

* * *

Loki stared in slight disbelief at the human lying face-first on the ground in front of him, then to the object on the wall. It had to be some sort of device to contact help incase of an emergency.

He growled.

How could he have been so blind?

His fists clenched and unclenched, trying to keep from grinding his teeth together. Loki had noticed her eyes darting frequently to this particular part of the room but he chose to ignore it.

Whatever plan she had of escaping was laughable at best to him.

It seems he had been too caught up in having his fun with Thor's little mortal.

A mistake he would not make twice. Nor one he would let her get away with it.

Light footsteps caused his to quickly duck down behind the desk. They may be considered stealthy for mortals, he could hear them clearly.

Lights could be seen shining through the many windows in Jane's little dwelling. Voices and codes drifted through the night.

He could not be made known to this "S.H.I.E.L.D.". Not just yet.

"We shall continue this later, Jane Foster," he spoke quietly, fluidly moving his hands in peculiar motions above her head, and with a few chants he was gone.

* * *

"Talk to me Couslon."

"No sign of forced entry, a bit of a struggle. Foster is unconscious but alive."

"I need to know who and why. Figure it out."

"I'm on it sir."

Phil Coulson snapped his cell phone shut, watching with little interest while his team went through the motions.

They had figured someone, or some _being _might be after Miss Foster. Between her connection to the Asgardian known as Thor, to her research being invaluable to S.H.I.E.L.D., and other interested parties, Coulson always kept a close eye. Whether she knew it or not.

But shortly before the alarm was sounded from Miss Foster's lab, they had apparently lost visual of the premises. The few agents they had strewn about were either dead or missing.

How they did not notice this was beyond him at this point. It didn't add up.

Medical already had Miss Foster stable and settled in her own bed, monitoring her carefully, though her injuries weren't life-threatening; a concussion along with some bumps and bruises. Taking her to the local hospital was not an option. Too many questions.

Glancing around, his eyes fell on the faint blood stain on the wall across the room. They were almost done running the proper tests and gathering any evidence of anything foreign.

They will have the stain removed by sunrise.

Coulson's face twitched slightly, mouth set in the same unimpressed line as it always was.

He will find the who and why.

He always did.

* * *

The wind had picked considerably, he noted. He could hear the ends of his coat snapping in the gusts, dust swirling at his feet.

It was cold. He welcomed it.

Loki watched from a few hundred yards away while S.H.I.E.L.D. poked about the small building. He half-heartedly picked at the gunk beneath his nails, his head lowered ever so slightly, brows furrowed.

He was grinding his teeth again.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, releasing some of the tension in his jaw.

He would come back tomorrow night.

Then his game with Jane Foster would begin.

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh I'm tired. Please help me find spelling errors, I could read through this 10 times and miss them.

Thanks for the reviews so far X3


End file.
